un debralle de un amigo
by arcangel-negro
Summary: hola a todos...esto e sun one-shot harry pelea con voldemort...la pequeña historia es de un amigo...jejeje dejen reviews...besos enrtan y LEAN!


HOLA A TODOS!

BUNEO COMO TODODS SABEN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC SON DE J K R Y WARNER BROS,DE SCHOLASTIC Y BLOOSMORY O ESO…JEJEJE¬¬

Esto es un ONE-shot….

ESPERO Q LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS NO IMPORTA SI SON GITOMATASOS O SON FLORES…JEJEJE ME GUSTASRIA SABER LO Q PIENSAN…BESOS DISFRUTENLO…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La batalla fácilmente ¿ganada:

Cap.1.

Todos salían del gran comedor cuando….

Todos se quedaron helados y muchos ahogaron un gran grito.

Lord Voldemort junto con 10 mortifagos escoltándolo estaban enfrente de la gran entrada del castillo

potter….sal a jugar…dijo Voldemort con una vocecilla infantil…. —potter sal de una vez no tengo todo el día…ladro después de unos momentos pero esta vez con una voz tan grave y cruel q hasta daba escalofríos,

Harry salio entre la multitud estaba tenso y asustado pero se veía calmado pues no quería aparentar lo contrario

–vaya, Voldemort, que valiente eres al presentarte aquí en Howarts con maestros,dumbledore y aurores…..

en ese momento entro McGonagall junto con la maestra Rosendo y los demás pero alguien faltaba….. Snape…y espesaron a combatir ,

como no eran demasiados maestros algunos mortifagos se quedaron con su amo…los alumnos no reaccionaban estaban helados como si les hubieran echa do un hechizo de petrificus toutalus…

bueno potter, como vez otra vez estropeaste mis planes y ahora todos saben q e regresado, y gracias a ti puedo pasear mas al aire sin tener q preocuparme de q me vean…dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus delgados y pálidos labios …

gracias es un halago para mi escuchar eso y pensar q el ano pasado solo querías una estupida profecía para saber por q había sido yo y no neville el q t había destruido…dijo Harry feliz al saber q estaba asiendo enfadar a Voldemort

Mientras todos los alumnos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar a Harry decir eso, incluso neville

– no, era para saber como derrotarte…y ahora lo se… y como creo q tu ya sabes q uno tiene q matar al otro para q el otro muera….potter…date por muerto…dijo Voldemort con orgullo

no sin antes pelear…repito Harry y desenvainó la varita y se puso en forma de ataque…

jajaja...—rió Voldemort cruelmente..—no pottersillo , esta vez no solo venia a divertirme…dijo Voldemort acto seguido desenvaino la varita y grito –crucio!—

Apuntando hacia Harry…,el chico grito –protego!—pero lo había echo antes de tiempo y no funcionó así q empezó a retorcerse de dolor, sentía q sus huesos se rompían uno por uno dolorosamente y q sentía q su cabeza se partiría a la mitad en cualquier momento por el dolor q sentía en la cicatriz…pronto callo de rodillas por la debilidad y el dolor…

neville no podía soportar ver eso sobre todo por sus padres q por culpa de esa maldición imperdonable los avía dejado locos en el hospital san mungo…entonces después de unos momentos se incorporo a la pelea levantando instantáneamente su varita contra voldemort,harry le dijo con todo y el dolor q le causaba la maldición…

no neville, es peligroso no le puedes hacer nada esto es entre el y yo…le dijo entrecortadamente…

en ese momento sintio q lo jalaba una fuerza, veía todo borroso no soportaba el dolor en la cicatriz pero de repente se le izo peor pensó… este dolor tan fuerte solo había sido cuando…pero se puso su mente en blanco y solo sentía q se movía su boca y las palabras salían de ella…

jajá jajá…ahora hazme daño longbottom…haber si quieres dañar a tu pequeño amigo…-

sentía q decía el mismo; lo estaba poseyendo como el ano pasado en en ministerio de magia…concentró un fuerzas de no supo donde q se pudo sacar de el señor tenebroso y solo alcanzo a alejarse de el calculando máximo 2 metros,voldemort rió y luego empezó a hablar en parsel con su queridísima mascota llamada nagini;harry solo veía o en si oía a los profesores pelear muestras los alumnos todavía helados y espantados a morir se quedaban viendo pudo entender a Voldemort y empezó a hablarle a nagini también q no lo hiciera pues voldemot quería q atacara a una de pelo castallo,risadado y esponjado ,era hermione…la serpiente se había quedado en medio de los dos mirando a Voldemort y después a Harry muy confusa pero al final su obedeció a su amo y siguió con el plan

–hermione!Corre! Va contra ti!…la chica asustada no sabia q ase r si correr o quedarse allí o q hacer estaba petrificada…-

…llama a Dumbledore…de repente se hoyo una voz mas en el pasillo

no Harry, no necesito q me llamen ya estoy aquí…venia con una capa de viaje,hola tom, como va todo? Te voy a pedir q t alejes de mis alumnos y de mi colegio si no quieres mas problemas…

no importa Dumbledore no t molestes igual ya nos íbamos…hasta la batalla final..POTTER…dijo Voldemort en forma de asco al decir la última palabra

Si…si, si ya vete…luego nos vemos…-le contesto Harry a Voldemort mientras se iba…

De repente como si pensaran al mismo tiempo se pararon en seco…

Harry estaba de espaldas a Voldemort al igual q Voldemort de el todo paso tan rápido…

Harry voltio y apunto a Voldemort con la varita…-avada…

En ese momento Voldemort estaba asiendo lo mismo…

kedabra…

Los dos rallos verdes salieron rozándose y al no chocar no hicieron el piori incantatem las dos maldiciones les dieron el en pecho uno de el otro y Harry y Voldemort cayeron al suelo…muertos…

El mundo volvía a ser feliz…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FIIINNN!

**JEJEJEJE… MO ME MATEN! ESTO ES TDOO AMIGOS ESPERO Q LES ALLA GUSTADO… MANDEN REVIEWS! PARA SABER Q PIENSAN JEJEEJ **


End file.
